1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to engine starting systems for a generator. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to an engine starting system that includes multiple starting systems to facilitate improved starting performance and redundant functionality to enhance engine starting reliability.
2. Background of the Related Art
Engine-powered electrical generators in fixed installations are used occasionally in emergency situations when the primary supply of electricity is disrupted as, for example, by storm or by high wind. These engine-powered electrical generators generate electricity in emergency situations, such as for hospitals, to supply light and power to emergency rooms. Other commercial properties such as malls, banks and office spaces depend upon such engine-powered electrical generators when the electricity is cut-off. At times the cut-off of electricity is long and businesses depending on computers can not afford to be shut down because of the loss of power.
Such engine-powered electrical generators typically include a generator, an engine, a fuel source (e.g., diesel fuel), a control panel and a starter for the engine. The starter cranks the engine to start the engine thereby causing the generator to supply power. However, if the starter is defective or malfunctioning, the engine can not be started and, as such, power can not be supplied in emergency situations. Therefore, there is a need to provide an engine-powered electrical generator that can overcome the defective or malfunctioning starter so that the engine-powered electrical generator can be relied upon to provide power when the primary supply of electricity is disrupted.